An Unlikely Savior
by nalunatics
Summary: Another commission :) A nalu vampire AU! Lucy Heartfilia's life is anything but average... But she'll tell you otherwise and to not take things at face value. Soft core smut.


One could say that Lucy Heartfilia's life was anything _but_ average, but she would have to disagree. Wasn't being friends with a coven of vampires normal? She supposed not, but they were all so _normal_ and friendly that she truly thought nothing of it. It all started the year that she moved to Magnolia where she had met a rather curious boy one night in town. He had saved her from a group of thugs that were either going to rob her or _worse_.

 _Seven Years Earlier_

"W-what are you going to do? C-come on, I'm just on my way home, I didn't do anything!" Lucy squeaked hating how pitiful she sounded. But the group of five men that had her surrounded just laughed, ugly sneers permanently fixated on their mouths. The ring leader, Lucy could only assume, stepped forward, inching Lucy closer to the alleyway between two buildings on the outskirts of Magnolia. He licked his lips, his face bulbous and shining, and raked his eyes down her body; Lucy felt sick. "L-look, I don't have much money, but you can have everything I have on me!" She was, again, met with sinister snickers and leering, hungry gazes.

"If you're quiet, this will go a lot faster. And if not, well, I guess we'll just have to shut you up _permanently_." Lucy swallowed hard and tears pricked her eyes. She was desperately searching for a placed to escape, but she was already at the mouth of the alley and the brutes had her surrounded on all sides. The only thing Lucy could think of doing was yell.

"HELP! SOMEONE, PLEASE!" Lucy had never screamed so loud in her life, it even seemed to startle the group of men. After a moment of shock, the men lunged at her and Lucy instinctively ran backwards down the alley. She briefly thought of trying to scale the wall behind her, but she didn't think that she'd have much luck with that. Just as she was bracing herself for the attack, a flash of pink and black swooped down from the rook of the building to her left. Everything was a blur to her, but she could see the men falling, one by one.

"We've got you!" Came a chirp from her feet and she looked down only to be met with the gaze of a sleek furred blue cat. Lucy nearly jumped out of her skin and quickly categorized the day as one of the worst and weirdest in her life.

"Y-you, a talking cat?" Lucy stammered, unable to get out anything more coherent than that.

"Huh? You've never seen a talking cat?" He tilted his head to the side in wonder and Lucy's eyes bulged.

"It's not a normal thing to humans, Happy." Came a rough and raspy voice. Lucy drew her gaze up to see a figure, shadowed by the night, stepping towards her.

"H-hey, u-uh, please don't hurt me, I-I just moved here…" Lucy breathed out, feeling that her luck was running thin.

"Hurt you? I ain't gonna hurt ya." The figure replied. Lucy couldn't see his face, it was only until he stepped closer to her that the light from a nearby street lamp cast enough light to reveal the man's bloodied face.

"What the hell? A-are you okay?" Lucy gasped, eyeing the dripping blood around the mouth of her 'savior'.

"Natsu, you've got a little, uh-"The little blue cat, presumably named _Happy_ , gestured to his chin.

"Oh shit!" The man, Natsu, quickly turned and wiped his face with his sleeve. "I'm not really the cleanest of eaters…"

"E-eaters?" Lucy felt her knees shake and dared herself to look past the man in front of her. Lying beyond him were the now lifeless bodies of her assailants. If possible, her eyes bulged out wider and she could feel a scream creeping up her throat. Natsu turned back around and flinched at her expression.

"I'm sorry you had to see all of that, but I had to do something fast to stop them from hurting you." He replied solemnly. "I only hunt the bad ones." He murmured, and though Lucy was more than frightened, she made an effort to relax herself a bit. She could only assume that he was a creature that she had heard tales of, one of the legendary and albeit terrifying things in the world; a _vampire_. Magical creatures existed, things from fantasy books, it was a fairly normal occurrence to stumble across a forest nymph or a sprite floating amongst the flowers, but vampires were one of the more elusive creatures. They were right up there with fairies and wizards and Lucy was never sure if they were real. Now she had no doubt, she had one standing right before her having fended off five men singlehandedly to save her.

"I-I'm sorry," Lucy cleared her throat and Natsu seemed surprised in her sudden apology, his vermillion eyes flicking down curiously at her. He was undoubtedly a predator; he looked agile, lean and strong, and he was fast. But Lucy could see kindness in his eyes and a hint of guilt seemed to roll off of him. "I should be saying thank you. You saved me, thank you." Lucy smiled a bit and Happy jumped to his feet.

"It was no problem, glad we could help!" He purred and Natsu frowned.

"And what, _exactly_ , did you _do_?" Natsu questioned and Happy puffed out his chest proudly.

" _I_ calmed her down with my cute and cuddly exterior!" He retorted and Lucy snorted out a laugh. She couldn't believe that this was how she met a vampire, who was not at all like she pictured because he was now arguing back and forth with a talking blue cat. Lucy was sent into a fit of hysterics watching the two of them, she could feel herself getting lightheaded.

"Oh my… I _must_ be dreaming, this is too much…" Lucy sighed out a laugh and then the world went black.

It seemed as though shock had finally gotten the best of her, because when she came to, she realized that she was not home, but was in fact in a room only lit by candles and was on an unfamiliar bed.

"W-was that real?" Lucy whispered to herself and then sucked in a sharp breath as she heard footsteps coming towards her.

"We had to send a cleanup crew, _into town_! You need to be smarter, my boy! Someone could have seen you, someone _did_ see you!" An older, scratchy voice scolded.

"What was I supposed to do, let those pieces of shit hurt her? You didn't see them, Gramps, they were going to do…" The end of the sentence was muffled, but the voice was undoubtedly Natsu's. A swell of affection filled her chest, Natsu was defending her from strangers and from family. The footsteps drew near and Lucy quickly laid back down, only cracking her eye open a slit's worth to see who was going to come through the doorway. She was relieved to see that it was Natsu, alone. She breathed in deeply and rubbed her eyes as he walked closer, pretending to just be waking up.

"Where am I?"

"My room. I'm glad you're doing okay, you scared me." Natsu fretted, his brows creased together in worry.

"I guess my brain couldn't handle almost being killed, vampires being real, and talking cats all in one night." Lucy smiled a bit but Natsu frowned.

"I'm sorry."

"Why?" Lucy knitted her brows together and Natsu looked sheepishly at her.

"That we're real. I know we're terrible monsters." He whispered and Lucy sat up straighter to look him in the eyes.

"I don't think you're a monster. Someone who saves someone's life from disgusting creeps lurking around at night is not a monster. Those 'men' were _monsters_ , but you're just a little different than me is all. But that's okay, you're _good_." Lucy smiled and squeezed his hand, the coldness of his skin sending goosebumps sprawling up her arm, but she didn't flinch away. Natsu looked down at her curiously, a glint of excitement in his eyes.

"You're pretty trusting to someone who just took down five guys in front of you." He mused and Lucy shrugged.

"We could blame it on the fact that this is the first time that I've been on my own since leaving my father's house and I wasn't allowed much time in public let alone city streets at night by myself, or we could chalk it up to the fact that I pride myself in being a good judge of character and you seem to be a pretty good guy." Lucy smirked and Natsu broke out into a huge grin, probably one of the most kind and boyish smiles that she had ever seen. His canines a bit longer and a lot sharper than the average human's, poked out as he smiled down at her. Lucy didn't feel like she was in the presence of a mythical creature capable of slaughtering her at any moment, she felt like she was sitting next to a normal human being, a _friend_.

"What's your name? You didn't tell me before you passed out." He snickered and Lucy rolled her eyes at her own expense.

"I'm Lucy Heartfilia."

 _Present Day_

After that day, Natsu and Lucy became fast friends. It took a bit of an adjustment within Natsu's coven, not every vampire is as accepting as Natsu was. It wasn't really a normal occurrence for a vampire and a human to become friends, for obvious reasons, but Lucy and Natsu just couldn't stay away from each other. She sort of just ended up melding into the coven, becoming good friends with them even though they were so vastly different. As ridiculous as it sounded, she felt safer with them than out on the streets of Magnolia, so shortly after meeting Natsu, she actually moved into the coven with them all. It was run by an ancient vampire named Makarov, he was originally from Russia and had lived many lives before taking in orphaned and abandoned vampires.

There were two ways to become a vampire, either you were born of two vampires, or a vampire and a human, or you were turned by a vampire. The second was rarer as vampires obviously fed on humans, but it wasn't unheard of. A vampire falling in love with a human and either bearing a child with them or turning them did occasionally happen, but it wasn't necessarily something that vampires approved of. That aside, the coven that Makarov ran was fairly laid back and after some time, Lucy was one of them. They were a coven that hunted the scum of the earth, as Natsu did. They didn't kill just to kill, and they didn't feed on good people, they found people that were murders, rapists, abusers, people of that sort and fed on them. To Lucy, they were doing the world a favor and she saw nothing wrong with it.

Though, not everyone is perfect and Lucy moving into the coven did prove some difficulty with some of their friends because she was still a human and had blood coursing through her veins. That being said, she _smelled_ like food to them and it was making some of them uncomfortable. There was one thing, Natsu said, that they could do to help that and that was to wear a vile of his own blood on a chain. At first, Lucy was hesitant because that meant hurting Natsu to get his blood, but ultimately it was in the best interest of everyone for her to do it. Vampire's blood is a bit different, since they're technically undead, it has stopped moving and circulating, or never was circulating, but they still have blood. Once Lucy started wearing the vial around, things seemed to ease up a bit around the coven. It made her smell like Natsu and that settled the nerves of their friends.

Not long after that, their friend, Gray, had teased Natsu about staking _claim_ on Lucy which had confused the both of them, and had caused a bit of a scuffle between the boys, until Lucy asked her friend, Levy, about the whole thing. Levy was a well-read vampire spending most of her days holed up in the library trying to learn anything and everything about the world. She told Lucy that what Gray was referring to was an old ritual where when a vampire falls in love with a human, to protect said human, they are to wear their lover's blood as a safeguard from other vampires and therefore putting a _claim_ on the human. It was a form of magic built on love and it was beautiful to Lucy, but it had thoroughly embarrassed her because up until that point she and Natsu had just been friends.

The news spread around the coven like mad and Lucy just assumed that the instinct to do that with Lucy was deeply engrained in his DNA and it was just another method of protection for her. However, Porlyusica, another ancient vampire of the coven and dear friend of Makarov had other news for the pair.

 _Flashback_

"You've imprinted on one another. That's why you two find no need to separate from the other." Porlyusica stated in her dry, unemotional voice. Lucy and Natsu stared at her dumbfounded; only days ago had they just found out that her wearing his blood was a devotion of love, and now she was telling them that they had _imprinted_ on each other.

"Sorry, what?" Lucy choked out and Porlyusica rolled her eyes and sighed, "What does that mean?"

"I'm not surprised with your ignorance on the subject, but I'm rather disappointed in yours, Natsu." She huffed and Natsu cocked his head the side.

"Er, it's not really something that came up around the dinner table around here." Natsu retorted and Porlyusica sighed once again.

"That Makarov… Not teaching children proper decency and their own roots…" She muttered and then straightened up, looking at the two of them. "Imprinting can happen amongst vampires and humans, as well as vampires and vampires, it's more common amongst our species, but it can happen between vampires and humans. A relationship between a vampire and a human is rather rare, that's why I was surprised to see you two become such fast friends, so I observed…" She trailed off, her eyes squinting at them as if she were dissecting them. "And I found that you two imprinted which would make your relationship make a bit more sense."

"Well, what does imprinting mean exactly?" Lucy asked, slightly fearing the impending embarrassment that she was sensing.

"Geez, you two really need me to spell it out for you, don't you?" She grumbled and Natsu looked lost. "It means you're in love and your biological instincts are intertwined. Kind of like the vampire version of 'soulmates'. Though the notion of a soulmate in the human world is utter hogwash, there's nothing there to support that." Lucy choked, but also found it rather funny that a vampire was calling soulmates illogical but imprinting was totally normal.

"S-sorry, what?" Lucy spluttered and Natsu looked as though his face would be beet red if it were possible for vampires to blush.

"Love. Aren't you humans familiar with the concept?" Porlyusica sighed and shook her head. "You aren't just here because you're _good friends_ , it's because you have a biological _need_ for one another." Lucy felt her face full on flush, she wanted to run and hide under her plush comforter.

"Love..?" Natsu whispered out, his gaze shifting upward in wonder.

 _Present Day_

It wasn't long after that that the pair started accepting their _need_ for one another and quickly fell into a rather passionate relationship. They were so comfortable with one another that it was never awkward, it only felt right. So, for nearly the past seven years, they were lovers and the coven accepted that.

Lucy had originally been fine with being human and Natsu being a vampire, but she wanted to eventually be immortalized with him so they could spend eternity together. She wanted a family with him and she didn't want to die before he or their children, she wanted to see everything and experience everything with him. That is why, on the seventh anniversary of Natsu saving her from being killed shamefully by street thugs, he was going to turn her and they would start their new life together.

Lucy walked through the main area of the coven's living area. It was at the base of a mountain just outside of Magnolia and though it had taken some adjustment, Lucy was happy to call it home. She waved to Erza, Mira, and Cana at the bar, and Levy caught her eye, waggling her eyebrows at her as she was the only one that Lucy had told about the night. Lucy blushed and made her way to fix herself something to eat; the last meal of _human_ food that she'd have, though she'd still be eating _human_ food in a way after the turning. She finished quickly and eagerly knowing that Natsu was waiting for her in their room. It was just dusk out and that meant the vampires would be waking soon for the night. She tiptoed down the hall, but she knew that Natsu would be able to hear her, his hearing and sense of smell were phenomenal.

"Lucy…" His soft call sent shivers down her spine; his voice low and sultry. There was only one way for Lucy to be turned and that goes back to them being lovers. Humans can't just be turned into a vampire just randomly, there needs to be a strong relationship between the vampire and a human, and it must be done through a primal act.

Lucy quietly opened their door to reveal Natsu lounging on their bed in all his naked glory and Lucy nearly laughed out loud at the silly pose he was in. She was practically drooling at the sight of his gloriously immortal abs; his whole body was just perfect to her.

"Is this enticing?" He flipped onto his stomach, his fists propping his head up under his chin and his perfect butt facing the ceiling. Lucy snorted out a laugh flopped onto the bed next to him.

"You're such a dork, only you would know how to make tonight goofy."

"That doesn't mean that I think it's not special," He replied, gently brushing a few stray hairs away from her face and tucking them behind her ear. "I'm honored you want to spend the rest of our lives _together_. If you chose to stay human and I had to see you die… I don't know what I would do." He murmured and Lucy felt tears prick her eyes.

"Well, you're stuck with me forever now." She grinned and kissed his cheek and then stripped off her shirt, his eyes widening at the sight.

"You never cease to amaze me," He whispered, lunging forward to bury his face in her neck, grazing his sharp canines along her throat, teasing her. He quickly ripped the rest of her clothes off, he was never one to strip things off slowly, he was always so eager. He flipped her onto her back, her breath coming in quick inhales, the anticipation making her heart hammer in her chest. "I can hear the beating of your heart." He lowered his face to her ear. "That's _sexy_." Lucy let out a laugh and rolled her eyes. Natsu was always playful no matter what they were doing and she loved that about him. He was fiercely loyal and would do anything to protect her and yet he was such a goofy and fun-loving guy, it was no wonder why she imprinted on him.

"Natsu, I love you." She smiled up at him, framing his face with her hands. He sobered up a bit from his familiar lopsided grin and replaced it with hooded eyes and a heated gaze.

"I love you more." He replied, leaning down and placing a slow, deep kiss on her lips. Lucy fell into it, a small moan of appreciation escaping her throat and he hummed in approval. His lips moved from her own back to her neck placing slopping kisses down from her jaw to just above her breasts. "You smell _so_ good, Luce."

"Natsu…" Lucy breathed out as his kisses got lower and the tension between them increased. She could feel herself tense and quiver in eagerness, and Natsu's own member sprang upward in a jerky motion, slapping against her leg. In between hot, wet kisses, Lucy drew her hand down, grasping around Natsu and began slowly pumping him making him shutter. In turn, he slipped his fingers along her slit, massaging the sensitive nerves making her buck up into him. He let out a low moan as her thumb brushed over his head, feeling his excitement excrete.

"I want you," Natsu's eyes burned into her, seeming to turn into a deep shade of red. She only saw his eyes get like that before he was going to make a kill and the primal emotion that was filling the room scared and enticed her. " _Now_."

"I'm yours," Lucy stated simply and a snarl broke out of the back of Natsu's throat. The pair had had sex before, they had been dating long term for a while now, but this night was different. There seemed to be more emotion than ever as Natsu pumped into her with such power, such dominance. Lucy wrapped herself around him, digging her nails into his back drawing a small amount of his stagnant blood. "Ah! Natsu!" Lucy cried out as he switched his angle a bit and was hitting her just right. Lucy knew that in order for the turning to go smoothly it must be done at the peak of his climax, so that didn't limit Lucy to how much fun she could have.

She felt herself quiver and unravel as he pushed into her, creating ripples of pleasure throughout her body. She couldn't help but yell out in pleasure, Natsu's lips locked on her throat, sure to leave a hickey if he sucked much longer. Lucy shoved him up and tugged his face down to hers kissing him hard and sloppily as he continued to pump. His thumb and forefinger made their way up to tease her pert nipple, causing Lucy's core to heat in anticipation once more. Before she could release again, Natsu suddenly flipped her onto her knees and hands and entered her from behind, hauling her up so that he could squeeze her breasts and kiss her neck all at once. He was letting out an animalistic grunt as her butt slapped into his pelvis, a look of determination and pleasure on his face.

Picking up from where she was before Natsu switched their positions, Lucy felt her core heat once again and felt herself fall apart in his hands. A satisfied smirk played on his lips as he watched her fall forward into a heap of writhing pleasure. He gripped her hips and pumped away like mad as she was slumped forward, her hips and butt behind supported by Natsu's strong, large hands.

"Natsu…" He bent forward without missing a beat in his rhythm and whispered in her ear.

"You like that?" Lucy turned to look at him, a cheeky grin on his face, and she blushed. She was having a great time but she was always shy about any type of dirty talk. It was then that Natsu flipped her back over and she wrapped her legs around his waist. "I want to see your face. You're so beautiful, Lucy." He breathed out and Lucy smiled, brushing her fingers over his lips.

"I love you, Natsu." His pace got faster and Lucy could feel herself coming to a peak once again. Natsu's breathing became even more labored and Lucy felt herself climax, the following was a blur.

"I'm doing it, Luce!" He moaned into her neck and then, all at once, he bit down causing Lucy a mix of pain and the purest pleasure she had ever felt, she was nearly screaming. She felt him release into her, and suddenly his mouth was off her throat after passing his tongue over her wound.

Surprisingly, Lucy felt little pain after that, but she felt as though her body was slowing down; her body temperature was coming down and she could feel her heartbeat slowing, slower and slower… She closed her eyes in the pure pleasure of the experience, and when she finally opened them, Natsu was looking down at her in concern.

"Luce? Lucy, are you okay? Are you alright?" He fretted, his fingers passing over her now healed wound, only two raised marks as a reminder of Natsu's action.

"Never better." Lucy grinned and felt her sharp little canines poke out. "How do my eyes look?" Natsu smiled at her silly question and he placed a kiss on her forehead.

"Like mine." He replied and Lucy felt joy bundle in her. "Only they're more beautiful. You look so beautiful. I love you."

"I love you too. Thank you, Natsu." Lucy sat up and embraced him tightly. "Now we have forever."

"We always had forever, Luce. I'd always love you, no matter what."


End file.
